


Celestial

by WildlingKnight



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Link is a powerbottom, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Selectively Mute Link, Small bit of blood, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingKnight/pseuds/WildlingKnight
Summary: Link rolls towards him, lying up on his side with a soft demur smile. Sidon is too busy watching the way the moon halos his ear to notice him lean down until their lips touch. He inhales heavily through his nose and lifts a hand to curl over the back of Link’s head, preventing him from pulling away.In which Link and Sidon get it on under the stars.





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sidlink fic so be gentle with me please.

The Domain always has such a calming atmosphere at night. Even though Sidon has lived there all of his life, for over one hundred years, he still finds it awe inspiring that his people created it. Leaning on the railing of the upper deck overlooking the square, he smiles fondly down at the Zora citizens and a few Hylian visitors milling around as the last orange rays of the sun crown Upland Zorana to his right. 

He’s watching an animated discussion between two such citizens when a small figure catches his eye. They’ve just jogged up the steps leading to the square and stopped to look about themselves. Sidon smiles to himself, stomach filling with butterflies, as the figure spots him and makes a beeline straight for him, darting to the curving staircase on the left and taking the stairs two at a time to reach him. 

The little hylian jogs across the landing when he hits it and skids the last foot on wet boots. He beams and Sidon smiles back.

“Hello Link, my friend.” 

‘Friend?’ Link signs back. ‘I think we’re passed that.’ He takes on a feral grin that Sidon has to look away from.

“What brings you to the Domain so late?” Sidon shifts on the railing as Link leans next to him, scanning the square aware that people could be watching.

‘Diamonds.’

“Oh?”

‘I broke my bow again.’ He pouts and Sidon chuckles.

“Well, I’m sure Ledo will be happy to exchange some diamonds for some luminous stones. He’s always in need of those.” Link puffs air out of his mouth, tossing the visible bangs beneath his bandana up in the process.

‘I don’t have enough luminous stones for a trade.’

“Oh dear.” 

Link turns his face up to Sidon, his eyebrows raised in question. ‘Do you know where I can find some?’ 

“Well,” He raises a webbed hand and points to their left, gesturing to the cliffs around Ploymous Mountain, “you can typically find them around the outskirts of the Domain…” Link is shaking his head before he finishes speaking.

‘I’ve been all around there today, couldn’t find any.’

“Did you try Upland Zorana?” He turns and motions to the raised land behind him. Link leans away from the railing to look around his giant friend before slowly shaking his head. “I imagine you would find some there. They’re quite common.” Link beams at him again and Sidon’s heart melts. 

‘I knew I could ask you.’ He pushes away from the railing and begins to jog towards the bridge leading out to the west.

“Link! It’s far too late to be going looking for luminous stones now.” Link turns to look back while still walking slowly backwards toward the bridge. “Please, stay the night here as my guest and we will search for them in the morning.” He takes a few steps after the tiny hylian, dangling that offer, innocent sounding enough to outsiders but loaded with promise to Link but Link does not come back. 

Link signs ‘You can see them better in the dark.’

“My friend, it’s not safe to go alone.”

‘Then come with with me.’ 

“Link, wait.” He stops walking backwards and Sidon leans down when he reaches him. “Wouldn’t you rather stay here? With me?” He puts on the most sultry tone he can muster. “I can show you something so much better than luminous stones.” He purrs and he can see Link getting caught. “I can make you see stars.” Link’s blue eyes go to him and that smirk is back. Instead of agreeing like he expects though, Link shakes his head. 

He looks around to see if anyone is around, spies a zora guard at the foot of the throne room steps discreetly watching them. ‘It would be better to go somewhere where it’s dark to see stars.’ He signs, eyes flicking over to the guard again. ‘They are too quiet here.’ He gives Sidon a pointed look. Sidon looks at him confused for a moment before realising he is alluding to the noise they might make. 

“You make a very good point Link, you are right. Lead the way, my friend.” Link grins and they leave over the east bridge. 

Sidon takes Link up the waterfalls, the hylian declining to change into his Zora armor to make the swim to the top near Ploymous mountain. He is soaked, blue sleeveless shirt clinging to his chest and stone colored pants made darker because of it, but he doesn’t seem to mind. ‘I won’t have them on for much longer.’ He signs brazenly and Sidon’s heart quickens.

When they reach Upland Zorana, the moon is ascending, night having fully fallen. They lie on the grass together, watching the sky turn indigo from the purple if twilight. 

“The stars really are beautiful. Aren’t they?” Sidon turns his head to look at where Link is staring at him.  
Link rolls towards him, lying up on his side with a soft demur smile. Sidon is too busy watching the way the moon halos his ear to notice him lean down until their lips touch. He inhales heavily through his nose and lifts a hand to curl over the back of Link’s head, preventing him from pulling away. 

Link instead leans closer. His hand slides over Sidon’s chest, over his shoulder, using it as a hand hold to pull his body on top of Sidon. His hands the slide up the side of Sidon’s neck over his royal ornamental collar to hold his face, to hold the back of his crest and push his tongue into his mouth. Sidon allows him, his teeth catching on Link’s bottom lip, pushing his own tongue back, and the thin salt of his blood quickly coats them both. Link moans into Sidon’s mouth and it's the first sound he’s heard him make in the months since they last shared each other and it makes him grip Link’s waist, run his hands up his sides and fist his hands in his shirt and pull up. 

Link gets the idea because he drags his hands back down to Sidon’s chest and leans up, spreading his legs to straddle Sidon’s stomach and removes shirt. Sidon’s touching him before it’s even over his head and he throws it to one side, leaning back down with a smirk and pressing their chests together. Sidons traces every inch of skin he can, scales and nails snagging on the welts and divots in Link’s skin. Scars from hard learned lessons and battles won and it thrills him. Link’s mouth is on his again, hungry and insistent.

Sidon’s hands slide down over Link’s back and over the curve of his ass, squeezing and pulling him against him. Link hardly needs the invitation and grinds. He lets out small sounds, hoarse and breathy and Sidon can feel the beginnings of Link’s erection on his belly where he moves against him. Link moves down onto his neck, using the back of his hand to move the fin the frames the right of Sidon’s face out of the way to get a clear path down his throat, tongue tracing the design and creating a noticeable contrast between cool metal and heated tongue. He shivers, can feel his own cocks stirring and he moans encouragingly. 

Link kisses and licks his way down, placing his lips in all the places he can reach through the restricted access Sidon’s ornaments provide. Sidon still kneads Link’s ass as he makes his way further south, missing out Sidon’s collar bones that he can’t reach and using the leverage on Sidon’s chest to push his body backwards, mapping the soft white skin of Sidon’s belly. 

He pushes himself far back enough for their crotches to align and they both groan. Link sits up and decides to grind there for a bit, his wet pants causing a delicious friction against the underside of both of Sidon’s erections as Link pins them down to the prince’s abdomen and slides over them. Sidon can feel Link’s cock rubbing between both of his own as he humps him. Mouth open and small pants escaping him. He leans up to hold Link’s waist, to help guide the grind where he wants it and Link lets him, moving his hands to Sidon’s wrists to help keep him steady.

Sidon watches the way Link’s chest glistens with beads of water left from his wet shirt and from Sidon’s skin, the way his rosy nipples peak in the chill air and the part of his lips as he breathes. He looks good enough to eat and Sidon sits up, stopping Link’s movements and he leans over him, Link craning his head back to meet Sidon’s mouth again with a needy whimper. He slides his hands all over Link’s skin marvelling in the changing texture,Link’s own hands travelling up his arms and settling on Sidon’s face again and he slides up Link’s spine, up the back of his neck and up to the knot of the bandana, untying it and pulling it from Link’s head, dropping it to the side and returning his hand to Link’s hair. 

Link’s fervently pushing his tongue into his mouth, nicking his lips on Sidon’s teeth but he doesn’t seem to care. Just as Sidon’s about to run his hands over Link’s ass again, Link drops his hands to his wrists and pulls back with a smirk. He pushes himself to his feet, keeping his feet either side of Sidon’s thighs and he nudges Sidons thigh with his foot. Sidon smiles, grabbing the heel of Link’s boot to hold it steady while he removed it, doing the same for the other side.Then, Link drops his pants and boxers down to his knees in one push. 

Sidon looks up into his face, seeing nothing but confidence and trust there and his heart swells for this tiny man. Link leans forward, raising his arms to Sidon’s shoulders, wrapping around his neck as Sidon’s hands go to the backs of his thighs, gently sliding down until they tangle in his clothes, helping him remove them, disentangling one foot at a time. Link leans in to kiss him again so much gentler than before but it soon heats up again as he pushes as much of his naked body against Sidon as he can, the prince’s hands roaming.

He pulls away when Sidon growls into his mouth and gives his shoulder a push. Sidon does as he’s told and lies back down as Link steps over him to one side before turning around, the moon making his skin glow ethereal in the night, scars littering his body like stars in his own personal galaxy. He steps again so he’s standing over Sidon before lowering himself down to straddle the prince’s body, his back to Sidon. Sidon doesn’t have chance to ask before Link has flattened his body against Sidon’s and taken hold of each of his cocks into his hands.

Sidon grips Links waist, head arching back with a groan as the wet heat of Link’s mouth touches him. Swirling his tongue over the head of one cock before licking down the side and back up the other before taking that tip into his mouth and suckling. His hand strokes whichever cock his mouth is not occupied with and Sidon slowly begins to see stars closer to home. He rubs over Link’s ass and back and thighs, wherever he can reach, clawed nails lightly scraping and leaving temporary white trails. 

Link is stroking one cock while he sucks the tip of the other and Sidon feels his hand leave the base where he holds it steady to sign over his shoulder without looking at him. ‘Fingers.’

“Wha?” Sidon asks distractedly and Link’s hand goes to his ass cheek, spreading his ass so Sidon can see his puckered hole. Link repeats his sign before going back to focus on sucking Sidon off. Rubbing over Link’s ass with one hand he sucks the finger of the other and rubs it over Link’s hole, tracing it and pushing lightly against it. Link hums and Sidon pushes harder, feeling Link’s grip on him tighten. He carefully pushes until Link yields and he releases the cock in his mouth to moan hoarsely. 

Sidon withdraws to the base of his nail before pushing back in. He feels Link’s body tensing against his as he watches himself finger Link’s ass. He adds a second when he feels Link getting too used to it, Link grinding down against his belly and pushing back slightly, moaning and humming around his cocks. 

Link is licking the space between them when Sidon withdraws his fingers, grabbing Link by the hips and dragging him up suddenly, shoving his face between the pale cheeks and pressing his tongue up against the hole. 

“Ah!” Link somehow manages to keep hold of one of Sidon’s cocks, the other going to his hip and squeezing, digging his nails in. His tongue licks over Link’s entrance before pushing in. Link groans and whimpers as he strokes him. He lays his cheek against Sidon’s lower belly and pants, turning to push his forehead and make a strangled sound through grit teeth. 

Sidon gently eats him out and Link’s whimpers get higher in pitch, somehow becoming more hoarse and breathy, catching in his throat as he instinctively pushes back against Sidon’s face. He taps Sidon’s hip and Sidon withdraws his tongue, looking up as Link shakily pushes himself up into a sitting position. He lifts his leg over Sidon and turns to face him, straddling him again over his crotch. He reaches for Sidon’s cock and guides it to himself as he lowers. Sidon strokes his thighs encouragingly, rubbing over them and tracing white lines again. As he sinks into Link’s heat he groans, eyes rolling into his skull and head craning back. Link moves slowly, agonisingly taking Sidon in inch by inch, rising up onto his knees and sinking further each time. His breathing hitches with every sunken inch. Eyes scrunched closed and mouth open in rapture.

He takes as much as his small body can take and he rides. Slowly and tentatively at first. Moving slowly and getting a feel for the way Sidon’s cock spreads him. Then feeling bolder and speeding up he begins to grind again. Sidon can do nothing but stare and grip his waist, his hips, his thighs, dig his nails in and watch as he pants. The heaving of Link’s chest, the sweat now glistening on his skin, the flush across his cheeks. That’s when he sees Link smiling at him demurely again, blues eyes cracked open, watching Sidon watch him take pleasure in Sidon’s body. 

Link reaches up to undo the tie in his hair, letting it spill over his shoulders and Sidon can’t explain how fae it makes him look. Bathed in moonlight and sighing a song just for him. He watches as Link slides his hands down his own chest, rubbing over his nipples and down over his toned stomach, one hand coming to a stop on his thigh while the other drifts between his legs. He strokes himself a few times, knowing Sidon is watching and panting. Sidon pushed his free cock up to rub against Link’s and moans in satisfaction when Link extends his fingers to wrap around them both, holding them together as his riding allows him to slide his cock the length of Sidon’s. 

Sidon watches and feels, closing his eyes and breathing hard in time with Link until he stops, seating himself and leaning forward to lean a hand on Sidon’s stomach. 

“Are you alright?” Sidon asks rather giddily. Link nods as he breathes heavily. He lifts his hands to shakily sign ‘Legs tired’.

Sidon sits up and Link leans his forehead against Sidon’s shoulder catching his breath. Sidon strokes his hair, sliding his hand to the back of Link’s neck and pressing a kiss to the top of Link’s head before gently tapping his side with his other hand.

Link takes the hint and slowly lifts himself off of Sidon, whimpering at the loss as he lazily wraps his arms around Sidon’s shoulders. Sidon shushes him gently and wraps his arm around Link’s back and waist, turning to lie him on his back. He lays over him, sheltering him from the cold and night and dips down to kiss him. Link responds, moving his arms to hold on tighter, moving his hands to the back of the prince’s neck and crest and holding him close. He roughly pushes his forehead against Sidon’s when he moves back to look at him, moaning hoarsely. 

Sidon huffs a laugh. “Alright,” he coos, “but you’re going to have to let go of me.” Link drops himself back to the ground, letting his arms fall and hit the ground beside his head. Sidon offers him one more kiss, lifts himself off of Link and pushing up to kneel between the smaller mans legs. Link lets Sidon drape his legs over his thighs, content to lie there and let Sidon do the remainder of the work. He groans when he feels one of Sidon’s cocks push up against his entrance. 

Sidon shushes him and strokes his thigh, quickly moving his hand to Link’s belly when he arches to much, feeling the swell of his own cock pushing against Link’s insides. Link’s breathing is hitching as Sidon sinks in again, eyes closed and fists clenched next to his head. When he is seated fully inside he spends time to worship Link’s body as much as he can, stroking his cock in one hand while tracing nails down his side and running his tongue over pebbled nipples. Link moans for him and arches into him. That’s when Sidon gives a gentle thrust, out then in and Link’s head tilts back. A beautiful sound leaves his throat and his hand flies to Sidon’s crest. He arches again as Sidon moves and he covers the little hylian, placing a hand in the center of Link’s chest and attacking his throat and ear. 

Link’s nails dig in hard enough to leave welts and he moans so loud, his voice cracking on a “Please”. Sidon knows he likes to be overwhelmed by him like this. Covered and fucked into the ground. Pinned and feeling so much at once. Sidon’s other hand that isn’t holding Link down snakes between them and lines their cocks up again, twisting his fist around them both. Link arches his hips up and Sidon slips from him. 

“You’re going to have to stay still.” Sidon purrs and Link just whimpers at him. He kneels back up, lining himself up and pushing in. This time, instead of leaning down, he grabs Link’s wrists, pulling them towards him and using them to pull Link onto his cock again and again as he thrusts forwards, Link’s whole body rocking against the ground and his pitchy whines echoing against the high stone hills around them. He still manages to arch, planting his feet on the grass on either side of the princes thighs and lifting his hips. “You’re doing that on purpose.” Sidon growls seductively even as he slips from Link’s hole again. Link just pants back at him. 

His eyes alight on the bandana he put aside earlier and he picks it up, twisting it in his hands to resemble a rope and Link, watching him do it through lowered lashes lifts and puts his wrists together for him. Sidon laughs and ties the hylian’s wrists together. Link lets them fall above his head. Sidon runs his hands down Links sides, over his hips and down his thighs, moving his hands round to under his knees and pushes. He leans up as he bends Link almost in half and shoulders Link’s right leg on his left shoulder to push the head of one of his cocks inside Link’s ass, the other sliding over Link’s perineum and balls. 

Link howls. The angle allows for much deeper penetration and Link’s toes curl, he turns his face into his arm and bites. Sidon doesn’t wait for adjustment this time, just goes hard right away, revelling in the way Link screams through his teeth. Eye’s closed and brow furrowed his hips snap forward and he growls Link’s name and as close to ‘I love you’s’ as he can get without falling in.

Link’s moans sound like sobs and he’s coming before Sidon even realises it, spilling over his own throat and chest from the angle he’s bent in. Sidon doesn’t slow until he reaches his own peak. His come fills Link so much it comes spilling out around his cock, his other one coating Link’s entire torso, mingling with the other man's seed. 

Their chests are heaving, Link is sweating and Sidon is realising that he may have drew blood from the hylian’s thighs. He slowly lowers Link’s legs back down, checking the welts and humming in a satisfied way when he sees they aren’t deep. Link is lazily trying to slip the knot on the bandana to free his hands. Sidon helps him, leaning over him and thinking how beautiful he still looks bathed in come. He kisses Link’s forehead as he lowers his arms, squeezing his hands into fists then opening them again to try and get blood flow back. 

“I suppose we ought to get cleaned up.”Sidon whispers and Link nods through a yawn. “Don’t fall asleep yet.” He whispers, amused but Link makes a noncommittal noise in his throat and his eyes are already closed. “I’ll leave you here.” Sidon warns.

‘No you won’t.’ Link signs lazily. Sidon huffs good naturedly. No he won’t. He gathers Links things, folding them and the laying them on Link’s stomach, ignoring the sound of discontent when his things became dirty from the mess on his body and picking him up. Oh well, Sidon thinks, they will get clean when he dumps them in Toto lake, along with a spluttering hero.

As Sidon carries him away across Upland Zorana, he marvels at Link’s sleeping face, about how comfortable he must be with him in order to fall asleep and just trust that Sidon will look after him. How precious that is, that he was Sidon’s own private galaxy, his own personal shining star.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how to end things
> 
> Leave me something nice if you liked it :)


End file.
